The Legend of Zelda: Curse of the Sages
by Wynmacher
Summary: There is more to the story of the Hero of time, and those he is connected to. Several years after Link's return from Termina, strange things have been set in motion. Nightmares return to those sensitive, and the land is decending into turmoil once more.
1. Prologue

_check out the playlist for some music to really set the scene... youtube_.com/playlist?list=PL6D564CC168A8EBB9

**Prologue**

The sun was beginning to set over the edge of the dunes. And a lone cloaked figure could be seen walking through the desert.

His pointed ears gave away his Hylian bloodline.  
He wore rust and brown coloured clothes and had a dusty brown cloak tight around himself, pulled up to his nose and close to his chest to protect him from the winds.  
His medium length blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, but this failed to keep his parted fringe from blowing into his face. He kept walking regardless, and although it was at that time of day that was best for moving through the desert, He was in greater haste than necessary.

The desert of illusions can be a dangerous place during the day, the heat and endless sand dunes can drive a man crazy.  
Not to mention the spirits and creatures that can be the death of all but the hardiest of warriors.

But few people knew of the greater threat at night. For the desert of illusions in not just a name, for the place carries a dark curse.

A curse the man was hoping to avoid.

The lone figure walked on steadily as the sun vanished over the horizon and the desert grew dark and cold.  
He climbed over a sand dune and was glad to see a weather worn fortress aglow in the distance, nestled in the gap between two mountain ranges.

The Gerudo fortress.

The well placed fortress, was the only way into Hyrule from the desert, and it was well defended. Even from his distance the Hylian could see a couple of guards on the watch towers and on the gate.  
He breathed a sigh of relief for his journey was nearly over, he would be glad to be free of the desert.

He was about to take a step forward, when there was a scream from behind him that made his blood run cold.  
"Help!" screamed a familiar female voice. Spinning around the Hylian saw that a girl with long red hair was being held by a shadowy figure.  
He had seen and fought this creature before. And now, just as it had then, it appeared as a black outline of himself. Piercing red eyes glaring back at him in hatred.  
It held a jagged dagger to the girl, and was keeping her from squirming by holding its arm around her neck. It grinned maniacally as the Hylian stepped forward, before it plunged the knife into the girls chest.

"No!" The Hylian screamed running forward.  
The girl slumped to the floor, her blood flowing freely. But as he reached out to where she lay, she vanished, leaving only blood stained sand behind.  
"No, this isn't real… its just an illusion, it can't be real," the Hylian said fighting back tears. He dug his fingers through the red sand, lifting it up and watching as it cascaded back down. "You're not real!" He yelled looking up at the shadow of himself. It grinned widely again, stepping away before transforming. It grew huge, its mass quickly towering over the stunned Hylian before it.  
It grew until it blocked out the moonlight with its bulk. It became a monstrous creature, the kind from someone's deepest nightmares. Horns grew from its head and spiralled until they were pointing forward, and it grew long fiery red hair.  
Its slanted eyes glowed blue as it shimmered into completion.  
The Hylian fell to his knees in shock as he recognised the huge creature. "Ganon.." he breathed.  
The creature produced two large swords, each as tall as a man.  
It roared loudly and swung a huge weapon downward, in a great arc. The Hylian covered his ears and looked away, fearing his death.  
But nothing came.  
He opened his eyes and saw nothing.

Standing shakily the Hylian turned and headed toward the Gerudo fortress. But he stopped when he heard his voice called out behind him. He turned around slowly.  
Before him stood a great massive tree, with a wise face etched from ancient wood.  
The great Deku tree.  
The Hylian shook his head. "No, you aren't here, you died… a long time ago."

"Why do you forsake me child…" it said forlornly.  
"Leave me alone…" the Hylian said turning away.  
"Wait!" it shouted, causing him to spin around, staring in horror as the great tree burst into flames.  
"No! he shouted as he ran forward. But as he got close again the Deku tree disappeared.

It was quickly replaced by a beautiful blonde princess.  
She stood and merely glared at him, with a cold hatred behind her eyes.

"No, Not this." The Hylian said dropping to his knees. "Please just not her."  
He had to hold his breath as he watched her walk up to him, and raise her hand to strike. But it never reached him, she vanished before her hand would have connected.  
He wiped the tears from his face that had formed, and looked to the sky.  
He quickly wished he hadn't.  
He had to cover his mouth to stifle a yell, as a giant moon with a hideous face looked down on him. There were voices now, people yelling at him. People who he had saved in a far away place. They yelled at him, asking why he had left them, that they needed him. All the people he had befriended, quickly flashed before him as the moon began to move down towards the earth.  
Suddenly he found himself in a far away place he knew as Clocktown. The people were running and screaming as everything was becoming engulfed in flames.  
"No!" he yelled. "I stopped this, This isn't happening!"  
"Always denying everything aren't you. You are a sad person." Came a twisted voice from behind him.  
The Hylian spun around and saw a horrible purple mask with giant orange eyes peering at him.

"We can still play though if you'd like." It said hovering around him.  
"Just leave me alone!" The Hylian yelled, trying to get the burning villiage and the moon to vanish from his vision.

"But you will have to be the Oni…" Said the horribly twisted voice.

The Hylians eyes snapped open, and there was another mask in front of him.  
"No… not that." He said trying to move away from the tattooed mask before him.  
It flew at him and attached itself to his face. He yelled out in agony, before he collapsed into the sand unconscious.

A Gerudo guard had been patrolling the area near the gates when she had heard yelling. She had alerted the other guards, and they went out to investigate the noise.  
One of them approached the Hylian sprawled in the sand, and turned his head to find out who it was.  
She pulled his cloak down a bit and nearly fell over when she recognised him.

"It's the hero of time!" She yelled.  
The other Gerudo gasped in unison "Quickly! Get him back to fortress!"


	2. Chapter 1

_Ok, so things are going to be different from what is considered normal in Zelda stories, but stay with it.  
Everything has a reason, and everything will be explained... eventually._

_Constructive criticism is welcome, and feel free to ask any questions._

_-some music for the chapter- youtube .com/playlist?list=PL9F059FDA30976A8E_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

The sun was just beginning to rise into the hottest time of the morning in the old fortress. The guards were changing shifts and the Gerudo were just starting for the day.

The fortress, is contained within a large valley, with great walls at either end. Everything shows its history, and ties to the great desert.  
From it's desert colours, to the rich decorative symbols that adorn everything. Against one wall of the valley, sheltered inside the rock itself, is the main fortress.  
While to an outsiders eye, it may look like a random assortment of square shaped buildings sticking out of the wall. The entire fortress is connected, and goes deep into the earth.  
Outside the main fortress, there are a few smaller buildings. Still contained within the valley.

Against the south-east wall, lie two buildings. A Stable, and a workshop.

Viera the blacksmith was just opening her workshop, and Neriss her neighbour and friend was helping.

The two women were vastly different to each other by their appearances. But they are very close friends.  
Viera's hair is a darker red than most Gerudo, and Neriss' hair is lighter than most. Even the way they wear their hair is completeky different. Viera keeps her hair back in a high ponytail.  
Neriss' hair always seems to be messy, even though it is tied back in a low ponytail.  
The way they dress is very opposite to each other. With Viera wearing long pants and a dark red vest, the symbol of her position. Where Neriss is wearing a medium length skirt, that is unusual for a true Gerudo. Were it not for her position, her attire would be very out of place.

They toiled, chatting as they set up. "Did you hear that ruckus last night?" Neriss asked suddenly. "What ruckus?" Viera asked. "I didn't hear anything."  
Neriss laughed. "That doesn't surprise me, you'd sleep through an earthquake."  
Viera laughed as well. "Neriss, don't embarrass me. What happened?"

"Well I don't know exactly, but there was a lot of shouting. It sounded like the guards had found something outside. In the desert."  
"What would they find outside in the desert?" Viera asked, stopping what she was doing. "Well I couldn't make out exactly what they were shouting about, but they did call for the advisor." Neriss said quickly. "Nabooru? Why?" Viera asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well…" Neriss said leaning forward on the counter to whisper. "I think they brought in an outsider."  
"What!" Viera shouted.

Choosing that moment, a young girl who had been listening from around the corner walked into the workshop. "Who brought in an outsider?" she asked, innocently.  
It was obvious from her outfit and her red hair she was a Gerudo, but her long ears showed her Hylian relations.  
Neriss jumped and spun around. "Ahh! goodness, young one you startled me."  
"Hey, don't call me that. I'm a teenager remember." She said putting her hands on her hips and pouting. From her acting it was obvious she was used to being called young, and she treated it as a joke.  
"Just because I haven't passed the tests yet doesn't mean I'm too young."

Viera laughed. "What would you rather we called you, an 'almost adult?"  
Neriss joined in, "Or how about, 'the teen yet to pass the test?"  
The young girl pretended to huff. "There is just no winning with you two."

They laughed for a bit together. "You will always be a youngling in our eyes, its just a nickname." Viera said.  
"Now what brings you to my workshop?"  
The young girl brushed her fringe behind her long ears, only to have it flop down again. She pointed to a small bow hanging on the wall. "I want to borrow the bow again."  
Neriss looked at her. "But training isn't untill this afternoon, what do you want it now for?"  
"I just wanna practice on my own for a while." She said.

"Ok young one you may borrow it for today, but make sure you bring all the arrows with you to your lesson." Viera said as she grabbed the bow and quiver from the wall.  
"Viera, that only happened once." The girl said defensively, trying to sound like it hadn't happened at all.  
"Twice by my count." Neriss said, her head resting on her hand.  
"Neriss your supposed to be on my side."  
The two older women laughed. "Tell you what young one." Neriss said. "If you do well in your training, I will let you onto the archery circuit later."  
The young girls face lit up. "Really!" She said excitedly.  
"Of course young one, just don't tell your mother I promised you." Neriss said as she handed her the bow and quiver.  
"Or she'll have our heads, and not even Nayru will be able to save us from that." Viera added.

The young girl was grinning excitedly. "I won't say anything, I promise. Now if you ladies excuse me," She said bowing. "I'm gonna go practice."  
They said good bye and the young girl all but ran out the door and disappeared around the corner.

"You don't think…" Neriss said after a moment. "That it was …"  
Viera knew what her friend was gonna say. "No, I don't think so Neriss."

"you know what? I think it is the hero of time, in fact I will bet you 5 rupees it is him." Neriss said, going straight back into their previous conversation.  
Viera laughed. "Alright Neriss, I'll take your bet."  
They shook hands briefly. "Now my friend can we get back to work?"

* * *

Malon sat in the window frame of her room, watching the grounds below.  
She had been living in this room for a while now, it was the room she had been generously given by the Gerudo.  
They had taken care of her since she had left her home on the ranch.  
The room was higher up inside the Gerudo fortress then Malon would have liked. But she wasn't one to complain much, not since Telma had done so much for her without asking for anything in return.

She sighed and turned her thoughts to the ground below On the open ground in the middle of the fortress, in front of the old prison, she could see the young Gerudo girls being given their training by Viera. It was archery today.  
'A_t least she will be happy today.'_ Malon thought absent mindedly.

There was a knock at the door. Malon didn't turn around. "Enter." She said simply.  
Nabooru strode into the room and came to stand behind Malon. Nabooru was one of the seven sages, a group of powerful people whom each represented their race in the land of Hyrule. She always had an air of authority about her, especially among her people. Her long red hair always kept up in a tall ponytail, and her dress always kept to the simple white of an important member of the Gerudo. She was still however adorned with a lot of jewellery, something her people, being a tribe made entirely of women, were famous for.  
They were after all considered a tribe of thieves. But this was only half of the truth. The darker skinned race were actually proud warriors, and held honour above all else.  
As a powerful figure for the Gerudo, Nabooru held a lot of status. Although she preferred to be considered an Advisor, rather than the leader of the tribe… or some sort of mage.

"You should be proud of her." She said after a moment as they both watched a young girl practising her archery. The bright colour of her fringe caused her to stand out amongst the rest of the Gerudo girls.  
Even from Malon's window.  
"I know. She improves every day, she works so hard." Malon said.  
"She is one of our best archers, she is almost as good as Neriss or Viera." Nabooru said turning and taking a seat in the corner of the small room.  
Malon sighed and turned away from the window. "So, is he awake?" She asked.  
Nabooru nodded. "Yes, and you may see him now if you wish." The dark skinned sage stood and headed for the door. "Now if you would excuse me, I must go meet with Telma. His return needs to be announced, among other things, I suggest you see him before everybody else tries to."  
"Thank you Nabooru." Malon said. "I will." Malon turned back to the window and smiled.  
_'Link… it's time you two met properly.'_

* * *

Link lay on a bed in one of the highest rooms of the fortress.  
He couldn't sleep with the sun glaring in through the window, so he had just stayed there. His thoughts drifting away from him. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands as he did so.  
He felt so drained, so lethargic. Crossing the desert was never easy. But it had gotten harder the last few times he had done so.  
An image of his shadow played across his vision, followed by blood soaked sand. He had to blink it away quickly.

The Hylian stood up slowly and walked over to a table next to his bed, where some of his gear sat.  
A dark blue ocarina was perched on top.  
Link reached out and gently picked it up. He ran his fingers over it's smooth surface, relishing the familiar shape and feel of the sacred instrument. His fingers instinctively found their resting place over the holes on the instrument,  
It had been a while since he had properly held it. He calmed his thoughts, took a breath, then began to play. He played a few random notes at first, but then his music began to take shape. He played effortlessly, each note heading smoothly into the next.  
He closed his eyes and played a couple of his favourite songs, and slowly shaped them into his own melody. It started lightly in feel and tempo, then it picked up speed into a dancey tune, before it slowed down into a sad sorrowful ballad.  
Link stopped playing then. It was the kind of song that changed with his mood, and he didn't want to see where it would go after that.  
He sighed and placed the Ocarina back on the table.

"That was beautiful." Came a voice from the doorway. "The Ocarina of time has its own unique sound to it, even to other ocarinas. It still remains the most beautiful instrument I have ever heard."  
Link turned around and smiled.

"Hello Malon."  
He looked her up and down once, as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.  
She was wearing the long dress she always wore, and Link could make out her worn out old boots just below the Hem. She wore a white shirt similar to the one she used to always wear. It was shorter at the waist to what he remembered her wearing, but it had the same rectangular designs on it.  
She had her favourite yellow shawl around her shoulders, held in place with the same clasp as always.  
She had her flame red hair down, and she was watching him from behind bright blue eyes. Link decided she hadn't changed much, and she looked as beautiful as ever.

"How long were you listening?" He asked.  
"Since you played Epona's song, and then turned it into your own." She replied.  
Link blushed slightly. "It's still one of my favourites. I didn't mean to change it." He said.  
Malon laughed. "It was beautiful," she said. "So you are forgiven. But it did become very sad."  
"I was just playing whatever came into my head, it was unintentional."

Malon straightened and walked up to Link. She had to look up a little to look him in the eye.  
"I missed you Link." She said.  
He hugged her close. "I know, I missed you too."

They embraced in silence for a while.  
Link held her back at arms length and looked her up and down. "Your still as beautiful as I remember... but that is new." He said pointing to an intricate tattoo on her mid section.  
Malon blushed. "Do you like it? Telma did it for me."  
"I do, I think it suits you." He said smiling.  
She looked into his eyes, and they looked much older and tired than usual, the usual shine in his eyes seemed to be missing, and they seemed a little less blue than usual.  
"You haven't changed much either you know." She lied.

Link took her hand and sat her down on his bed, he sat next to her. "Tell me Malon, what has happened here lately?"  
Malon looked away, "I'm really not the one to tell you. Nabooru or Telma could tell you more."  
"I see." Link said. "Then tell me what you are doing here, has something happened to the ranch?" Malon looked at Link again, he could tell she was almost in tears when she spoke. "It's gone Link, It was destroyed about a year and a half ago. It was burned to the ground."  
"What!" Link yelled jumping up. He quickly had to sit back down, because it had made him dizzy.  
"Relax Link, you still have to recover your strength." Malon said. "We had already evacuated the horses and everybody before it happened."

Links mind wandered briefly, recounting some of his memories of the Ranch he had called home for quite a few years. The time he had first met Malon, moving there from Castletown, working hard before the end of the season, preparing it for the festivals. Late night horse riding, joking around with Talon and Ingo…  
He pushed his thoughts away. "How did it happen?" he asked after a moment.  
"It was burned down by soldiers. I don't know who's." Malon replied.

"I'm sorry Malon, I should have been there. We worked so hard on the ranch, and I wasn't there to protect it." Link said sadly.  
Malon put her hand on his shoulder, "But you couldn't help that, you didn't know."  
Link sighed. "I've been away too long, I should have known were I here more often. I'm sorry."  
Malon leant forward and pulled Link to face her. She leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss without hesitation. There was a long moment before they could bare to separate.  
Malon sighed. "You did what you had to. And what happened when you were gone was not your fault."  
Link put his arm around Malon's shoulders and he held her close, entwining his other hand with hers. He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Thank you."

They sat for a while as they were. Malon sighed absent mindedly as she played with his hand in hers.  
"I'm glad to see you are still wearing your ring." She said noting a gold ring on his finger.  
"Of course." He said holding her hand up to see her ring as well. "It reminds me of you everyday."  
Malon giggled and snuggled a bit closer to him.  
"Besides, what kind of husband would I be if I removed the ring you gave me." He mused.  
"Well… you would be in a lot of trouble if I caught you without it." Malon laughed.

There was a knock at the door.  
Link and Malon sighed in unison. "I had better go." Malon said as she stood up. "We will have plenty of time to talk later."  
"Of course." Link said as he watched Malon open the door.  
Nabooru was standing there with her arms crossed.  
Malon bowed.  
"Nabooru." She said.  
"Malon." The sage said with a slight bow in response.

"I will leave you two to discuss things." Malon said as Nabooru passed her. "I will see you later Link"  
Link waved as she left. "  
Good to see you again… hero." Nabooru said.

* * *

The afternoon training session was over, Viera dismissed the young Gerudo and set about gathering up her students equipment.  
She was just bending down to pick up a stray arrow when she heard footsteps behind her.

Viera turned slightly without standing up to see who it was.  
She wasn't surprised.  
"Ah young one, come to help clean up eh'?" she said.  
"Viera!" The teenage girl protested. "Don't call me that!"  
The elder Gerudo laughed as she stood, "I know why you're here. Just give me a moment to finish and we can go see Neriss, and she will let you onto the circuit just like we promised."  
The young Gerudo could hardly contain herself, and she squealed excitedly.  
"Yay!" she shouted as she jumped up on the spot.

"Now If you help me tidy up we can get out of here faster." Viera said once she had stopped.  
"Oh!" the younger girl exclaimed. "Of course!" The two set about cleaning up the area in silence. Before long they were finished, and the young girl all but ran to the other end of the fortress to the stables.  
Viera was close behind.  
The stables were located near the entrance to the archery circuit, tucked away slightly from the living areas. Just outside the stables was a small sheltered area, where some of the horses were kept during the day.  
Neriss was there, grooming some of the horses. She was giving particular attention to a black stallion with a white mane. Every so often the horse would flick its neck and snort loudly. Neriss gave it a playful poke. "Now Apon, you cut that out. Or its another night without rations for you." She continued grooming him for a moment. "I swear I don't know how Malon puts up with you. You won't even let her ride you these days. What chance do I have?"  
"Apon doesn't trust people, you know that Neriss." Came a young voice. Neriss stepped away from the large stallion as the young girl came to a stop.  
"Hello there," She chuckled, "you're in a hurry."  
"Of course!" She beamed. "You promised to let me onto the circuit remember."  
"That I did, that I did." Neriss said closing her eyes and nodding. "Ahh but as I recall you had to do well in your training." She said smugly with one eye open.  
The teenager huffed. "Of course I did," she said. "I got four bulls eyes today." She held up her fingers for emphasis.  
"That she did." Viera said joining the other two Gerudo.  
"I see. Well In that case I'd better get your steed over here." Neriss held her fingers to her lips and she whistled loudly. A young black horse stuck its head around from behind the stables before happily trotting over to the Gerudo. He had a white mane with patches of brown. And a white diamond on his nose. He was fashioned with an intricate leather saddle.  
The young Gerudo squealed and ran over to hug her horse. "Oh Nero I forgot how cute you looked in your saddle!" She said excitedly. Nero rubbed his nose against her and licked her arm. The teenager laughed. "Thanks buddy, I love you too." She said petting his snout.  
Neriss and Viera laughed.

"Now are you ready for some practice?" the girl said jumping back. The little horse jumped around in a circle nodding his head. "Then what are we waiting for?" She said climbing into his saddle and taking off.  
Viera looked to Neriss. "How long do you think it'll take before she realises she left without this?" She said pointing to the bow slung over her arm.  
Neriss laughed. "Knowing those two, I'd give it a minute or two."  
Sure enough within a minute, the pair came riding up and came to a halt in front of the elder women. "Oops." The teen blushed as Viera handed her the bow and quiver.  
"Now young one what would happen if you forgot your weapon outside the fortress."  
"I'm sorry Viera It won't happen again." She said.

Neriss walked up next to the teen and put her hand on the horses saddle. "Let me know when you have had enough practice and would like me to come watch you for your score run."  
"Ok, I'll come and find you!" She said excitedly as she turned Nero and rode back the way she had come.

"That girl worries me sometimes." Viera said aloud.  
"I know" was Neriss' reply. "Me too."

* * *

In the middle of the great fortress, hidden right at the back is a room that was once used as a throne room.  
The throne is sat covered in dust at the back, but the rest of the room has been emptied out to make way for a grand table. It was used for meetings, usually between the Gerudo elders, but occasionally it was used to discuss subjects with outside dignitaries.  
It hadn't been used for such a special occasion for a few years now, but it still hadn't lost its grandeur.

Telma, the Gerudo's elected ruler sat at one corner of the table, amongst a pile of old books and scrolls that were stacked above her head.  
Nabooru strode into the room followed by Link. Nabooru stopped at one side of the table, and half heartedly announced his arrival.  
"Telma, the hero of time is here." She said.

Telma and Nabooru had come to an agreement to not bother with too much of the formal necessities, seeing it as an annoyance more than anything. They never had meetings of more than three or four people these days anyway.  
"Send him over." She said from behind the pile of books and scrolls, waving over the top without looking up.  
Link walked over and stood in front of a tall chair across the corner from her.

"Hello Telma." He said choosing to look at a scroll where he figured her head would be. Telma parted the wall of scrolls between them, and stood pushing back her chair. She rubbed her golden eyes and yawned, stretching as she did. "Hello Link." She said after a moment, "Its good to see you again." She said offering her hand to him. Link took her hand and shook it briefly. "And you." He said.  
He touched his forehead with the first two fingers of his right hand, and gestured a hand sign with a flourish as he bowed slightly. It was a traditional Gerudo sign of welcome, and respect.  
Telma smiled. "Now Link, there is no need for formality here." She said. "Least of all from you. Now, sit. I'm sure you have questions." She said taking her seat and gesturing him to do the same.  
Nabooru walked around the table and stood to Telma's left, and leant against the wall.

Link looked Telma over, and noticed her normally perfectly kept flame red hair was dishevelled and that she had dark circles under her amber eyes, even on her dark bronze skin he could tell she hadn't slept properly in a while. Even her short white top and dark vest were a mess. "You look like you have seen better days." He said simply.  
Telma straightened herself a little, "True, I've been a bit busy these last few weeks."  
Nabooru spoke up from behind her. "Despite how many times I've told her to take a break."  
Telma dismissed her comment with a wave of her hand. "anyway, I'm not the reason you're here. I'm sure you want to know what's been going on in Hyrule lately."  
Link nodded, "Start with the fortress Telma, what has happened since I was last here?"

Telma sighed before speaking. "Things have been going downhill. We have taken in some refugees from outside, so I fear the worst everyday. We are taking a defensive stance, trying not to get involved with the others … actions." She said delaying on the word, unable to think of a better one. "our water supply slowly diminishes," she continued. "And judging from the fact the canyon river has run dry, I do not see that being rectified any time soon." She let all this info settle in. And waited to see how Link would react.  
Aside from a slight twitch pulling at the corners of his mouth, he was passive. So she continued. "We have cut the bridge, and our guards are on alert, no one crosses without our say so." Link frowned but didn't say anything on the matter.  
"What of the other races? The Zora and the Gorons?"  
"All Nabooru and I have been able to work out from outside communications is that tensions between the races have grown high, and attempts to quell any hostile feelings have failed." She stood and unceremoniously dropped a pile of books and scrolls to the floor.  
Nabooru rolled out a map across the table.  
Telma pointed to the right then left side of the map as she spoke. "The Zora have shut off their domain. And have openly refused negotiations from all parties. We believe they have also somehow shut off Lake Hylia, and that is the cause of our lakes drying up."  
She pointed to the right side of the map. "The Gorons, we have heard less about. Being that they are so far from us, all we have learnt comes from other sources." She as she tapped on the map, over the castle and then over the village nearby.  
"All we know is that things aren't going well with their water either, and that something may have happened to their food supply."  
"I see." Was all Link could say. "Anything from Kakariko or Castle town?"

Nabooru and Telma looked at each other and then back to Link.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Well we thought things were ok but…" Telma said.  
"But?" He asked. "But what?"  
"Three days ago, we turned away some bandits, and from what they would tell us they were merely trying to find something worthy to loot. While the land is in political turmoil. A likely story, however." She pulled something from her pocket.  
"Everyone knows that the fortress when on defensive is almost impregnable. So their lie seems too fabricated. That and one of them was carrying this." She handed the small object to Link, who studied it quickly. It was a small pendant, a dark faded metal. About the size of a coin. It was almost insignificant, until Link realised a symbol had been scraped off. He almost jumped out of his seat when he recognised what it was.  
"This is the royal guards symbol!" he shouted. "But that can't be!"

"We aren't jumping to conclusions, We think that there is something going on outside the castle, unbeknownst to everyone inside." Nabooru said.  
"_She_, might not have anything to do with it." She said putting emphasis on the word 'She'.

Link leant back in his chair. He had been skirting the subject, and they had sensed it and had done the same. Nabooru always knew when he was avoiding something. He supposed it had something to do with her being the sage of spirit.  
He sighed and thought he might as well face it.

"What of Zelda. What do you know of her stance in this."


	3. Chapter 2

_still in the fortress... youtube .com/playlist?list=PL9F059FDA30976A8E&feature=edit_ok_

**Chapter 2**

The little black horse pounded away, trying to keep up with the regulation speed of the bigger horses. His speed put off the aim of the rider, but the teen had learned to compensate.  
She pulled another arrow from the quiver at her side, and strung it quickly. Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating fast, but the adrenaline pumping through her was improving her sight and reflexes.  
She quickly compensated for the amount of motion, and the angle of her target, and then let loose the arrow.  
It sailed through the air at a 45 degree angle to the direction she was travelling.  
She paused to see if it connected, and upon hearing a resounding thunk as it hit her target, she quickly drew another arrow and repeated the process.  
Once this arrow hit the next target she pulled Nero to a stop.

"Well done boy," she said leaning forward and petting him on the neck. "Now lets see how we did."  
She turned and checked the row of targets she had been practicing on.  
"Wow four out of five!" She cheered.  
"What do you say, shall we go see Viera now?" She asked her horse. Nero nodded his head exaggeratedly.  
"Well lets go!" she shouted and spurred him forward.

* * *

"What of Zelda. What do you know of her stance in this." Link asked tensely.  
Telma sat back in her chair and sighed, but it was Nabooru who spoke.

"From what we have learned, things aren't going so well for her. She has sent us a few letters requesting aid, or help with delegations." She nodded towards a pile of scrolls and envelopes on the table. They all bore the royal seal, and there was more than a few.  
"We are in no position to help unfortunately." Telma said.  
"In no position?" Link asked. "Someone asks for aid, from the most well defended place in all of Hyrule and you are in no position?" He asked his voice rising slightly.  
"Link you don't understand." Nabooru said.  
"Of course I don't understand!" He practically yelled, almost rising out of his seat. "You would…" He held his tongue realising what he was going to say would have been too insulting.  
He sighed. "Enlighten me."

Telma spoke up. "We do not have the supplies for an extended stay here, we need food, and soon water. And we need it from all parties. We aren't thieves any more, we need to remain trading. And to take sides would endanger everyone needlessly."  
"I see." Link said simply. "I understand… I don't agree, But I understand."  
Telma looked away from Link and Nabooru continued unfazed by his statement. "Now Link, as far as we understand, Zelda has been trying to keep the peace in Hyrule. But we haven't heard from her in a few weeks. So we don't know how things are going."  
Link was thoughtful for a moment. "I've heard enough." He said pushing his chair back and standing up. "I will find out more later." He said turning to leave.  
Telma almost leapt out of her chair. "Link wait!" she yelled. "We have to announce your return to the others."  
Link stopped and hesitated. "I would like to be alone for a while, can we do it later?"  
Telma turned to Nabooru, who in turn nodded her head.  
"Yes, we will come and collect you later." Telma said.  
Link bowed and exited through the open doors.

"That didn't go very well did it?" Telma asked aloud. "It went about as well as expected," Nabooru said. "Link was never really one for politics."  
Nabooru started to leave. "He was never really one for crowds either…"

* * *

"Now young one." Viera was saying to the over excited teenager. "pay no attention to anything other than the targets. Anything else is just a distraction."  
Neriss and Viera had invited some of the older Gerudo women to come and watch their star pupil practice on the circuit. About two dozen people were currently lined up along the entrance waiting patiently and talking amongst themselves. This was of course making the young girl quite nervous.

"But you always told me to be aware of your surroundings." She said to her trainer. "Yes that is true, but that is in real combat situations. This is for a high score. No one will be attacking you here."  
The young girl laughed. "I guess I'm just a little nervous, I wasn't expecting so many people to be watching me."  
Viera put her hand on her students leg, to get her attention. "Now, don't worry about them. Just concentrate on the task at hand and you will be fine."  
Neriss who had walked up behind them spoke up. "Maybe you will beat the high score." She said matter of factly. The young girl turned to look at a great big score board at the opposite side of the circuit. There were ten names on it, and next to them their respective scores. She only recognised some of the names, the rest of them were older or had faded to be barely recognisable, She recognised her mothers near the bottom of the top ten, Telma's score was in the middle and then Neriss and Viera's in the fourth and third positions respectively. (As the archery teacher and the stable master, they were always competing with each other.) And finally second from the top was her own. There was one name above hers, but the difference in score was massive.

"That score is a fake, just something to aim for. You know that Neriss."  
Neriss and Viera laughed. "Of course young one." Neriss said. "If that's what you believe."  
The teen huffed at the use of her nickname. "Well, I'm just aiming to beat my own score anyway."  
Neriss stepped forward. "I will give you two practice runs, and then I will score the last run. Okay?"  
The teen nodded, then brushed her bright fringe out of her eyes.  
"I'm ready."

* * *

Link had returned to his room, only briefly.  
He had stopped just long enough to grab his cloak, and a few pieces of his equipment. Now he was standing outside the window of one of the highest rooms in the fortress.  
He watched down below as the Gerudo went about their afternoon business.

'_hmm'_ He thought aloud as he he spotted a couple of Hylians moving between two of the buildings. '_T__hey weren't here last time I was here. Telma must be taking in more refugees than I thought.'_

'_And__ he is definitely new.'_ He thought as he spotted a Goron working, carrying a large load behind a couple of Gerudo women. _'things must be worse than I thought.'_

Link turned away and headed to the end of the balcony. He faced towards the back of the fortress and withdrew a metallic device from under his cloak.  
The entire living area of the fortress was situated under a giant cliff face outcropping, which suited Link perfectly.  
He looked at the device, and ran a finger along its edge. This had to be the most useful device he owned, and he rarely went anywhere without it. It was called the hookshot, and he had kept it (or at least some version of it) with him on all his adventures.  
It had saved his life more than a few times.  
He checked it was properly loaded, as he often did, and clicked the safety off. Pointing the device upwards at an angle, he pulled the trigger.  
A chain blasted out the end with a jolt, and attached itself into the solid rock via a hook on the end.  
Link gave a tug on his hookshot, and satisfied it was secure, he stepped onto the ledge. He judged the angle to the rooftops opposite him, and stepped off the balcony. The Hylian free fell for a couple of seconds before swinging around in an arc, coming to land in a crouch perfectly on a far roof. He turned and gave a solid tug on the chain, before pressing the release switch. The chain quickly retracted, and came to a stop with a solid clack.  
Link took off across the rooftops in the direction of the stables.

He quickly covered the first rooftop, and he climbed up an overgrown vine to reach the next one. He sprinted forward and leapt over the gap between the next two. He had done this so many times before he knew the way by instinct. He only stopped once, to drop down onto a lower roof before heading around to climb back onto the next one.  
He paused only a moment at the top before running again.  
'J_ust one more thing to do before I let Telma announce my arrival.'_ He thought as he ran. _'I just hope she doesn't think I've abandoned her.'_

The Gerudo women gathered at the entrance to the circuit, clapped when the teenager hit a particularly hard target.  
The young girl didn't notice, she was too busy notching her next arrow before she got too close to her next target. She drew the string and sighted down the arrow as she had been taught, keeping her left eye closed and sighting straight ahead with her right.  
Using the arrow head as a guide, she lined up the next target. A bulls eye that hung on a high post at the back.  
The young girl loosed the arrow, and watched its flight as she drew her next arrow.  
Missed.  
Completely.  
She shook her head as she looked for her next target.  
Gone.  
Past her already.

She swore, quickly looking for the next target. She almost swore again when she realised she wouldn't have enough time to aim properly.  
"Damn!" The teen yelled as she quickly loosed her next arrow. She barely saw it hit before she was out of time.  
_'Probably only just,'_ she thought as she drew another arrow._ 'That'll cost me.'_  
The rest of her run went about the same, she would have to skip one of her intended targets every now and then to look ahead for a better aim.

The course itself had changed over the years. It was no longer a figure eight layout, but rather a large oval. There were four large targets on the outside of the straights, with eight smaller targets in front of them. (They found pots were too expensive to replace.) On the outside of the rounded ends were four more large targets, and three smaller higher ones behind those.  
Bulls eyes were worth the most points, but harder targets were worth more.  
Score runs no longer went by a limited number of arrows, rather it was by accumulative score over 3 laps, set to a certain time limit. (Running out of arrows still counted, but archers were allowed to carry as many as they wished.) With more targets, one had to be careful of trying to hit too many and miss, or to waste time aiming for more difficult ones and failing for score.  
Strategy was a key element.

They pressed on.  
Nero had run two laps already and he was running out of steam for the last one. He was managing to keep the pace, but it was getting harder for his rider to balance. This normally would have affected her aim, but she had ridden him enough before to compensate.  
Even so her last lap didn't go as she planned, she missed a couple of easier targets that she would normally get, and missed some of the harder ones all together.  
'_I will just have to hope it was enough,'_ she thought as she crossed the finish, and slowed Nero to a stop near the track entrance.  
All the onlookers were cheering and clapping.  
The young girl beamed.  
Viera ran over and gave Nero a bucket of water as his rider jumped off. "That was an amazing run!" Viera shouted over the noise. "As always young one!" The elder Gerudo clapped her on the shoulder.  
"Thanks Viera." She said as Neriss walked over with the score sheet.  
"Neriss!" The young girl exclaimed. "What was my score!"

"Two thousand, two hundred and sixty!" Neriss shouted so all could hear her. "You beat your score! By fifty points!" Everyone cheered.  
The teen jumped up throwing her fist in the air and ran and hugged her horse. "Nero we did it!" She shouted throwing her arms around his neck.  
The little horse nudged her with his muzzle and licked her, and the two of them jumped around each other before she hugged him again.

_ 'This has to be the perfect day.'_ She thought.  
The teenager smiled as she saw her mother standing amongst the onlookers. _'The perfect day…'_

* * *

Link watched the crowd below cheer as the girl jumped around with the small black horse.  
He had headed across the fortress, headed for the stables when he heard the commotion. He watched the last couple of laps as the girl beat her score.  
'S_he's pretty good.'_ He thought, as he watched from his perch atop the circuits entrance.  
'_I wonder who she is.'_ Link sighed as he looked at all the people below, he had planned on getting to the stables without being spotted. But he realised that was going to have to wait.

"Sorry girl." He breathed. "I'll have to see you in the morning." He sighed again and pulled out his hookshot.  
He fired it into the rocks behind him, and swung back up to the rooftops.  
Quickly, he retraced his path towards the highest balcony, and using the hookshot once more, back up and into the fortress.  
As he walked back inside he remembered back to the time he had broken in in a similar manner.

* * *

Years ago, during Gannondorf's reign.

Link dove across the doorway, rolling to a stop with his back against the crates. He quickly held his hand over his mouth to stifle his breathing.  
That was too close, he had nearly run headlong into a Gerudo guard. He had sprinted into the room to avoid the guards outside, and nearly gotten himself caught again.  
He had already been arrested and thrown in the secluded jail three times, he wasn't planning on doing it again.  
If he gave himself away, they might discover his hookshot, and thus his means of escaping.

He was just starting to get his breathing under control when he heard voices.  
"Did you hear something 'Relin?" One woman asked another.  
"No, why?" Came a voice Link realised must have been 'Relin.  
"I thought I heard something down the corridor." The first voice said.  
"Well Kaelen, why don't you check it out?" came 'Relin's voice.  
"Fine fine, I will." Kaelen said.

_'Damn it!_' Link thought. If she found him hiding here he would be at a major disadvantage, and would definitely be arrested.  
He could hear wary footsteps slowly approaching him. Thinking quickly he rummaged through the satchel at his waist, looking for something that he could use to help him.  
His hand came to rest on something small and very solid.  
A Deku nut.  
'_perfect.'_ He thought, grabbing a couple of them. If picked at the right time, Deku nuts would flash brightly and crack loudly when struck on the ground. If someone is unlucky enough to look directly at them when they go off, they can cause severe disorientation.

Without looking he tossed one over his shoulder.  
"What the?" exclaimed the Gerudo guard, right before there was aloud cracking noise. The wall opposite Link lit up, and he heard shouting. He looked over his shoulder to see Kaelen with her hands over her eyes, trying to shake the effects off.  
Quickly, Link sprang from his hiding place and threw another Deku nut ahead of him into the main room. He had only heard two voices, so he hoped the Deku nuts would be enough distraction to give him time to incapacitate both of them.  
He approached the first woman, and picked up the spear she had dropped in her confusion. The Hylian waited until she turned her head, before knocking her out with the butt of the the spear.  
The woman dropped to the ground in a heap.  
Link didn't have time to make sure she was out, he sprinted forward into the main room. The other Gerudo was bent over a table, trying to look in his direction. But her eyes were half blinded by the flash.  
She was squinting as she levelled her spear in his direction.  
Link jumped forward as she swung, and parried her slow strike with his borrowed spear. He used his momentum to swing forward with the butt end, and knock her out with a blow to her temple.

He caught her as she fell, and placed her gently next to the table.  
Link stood and was about to wipe the sweat from his brow when he heard movement next to him. He lifted his spear just in time to deflect a blow aimed at his head. The borrowed weapon was jarred from his hands, and he had to dive out of the way to avoid the other end of his attackers spear, as the other Gerudo swung again for his head.  
He remained crouched for a moment making sure she wasn't going to attack while he was down. 'S_he must have been completely around the corner, when the Deku nut went off._' He thought.  
Link rose from his crouch and drew his sword and shield.

The Master sword gleamed in his left hand, its blade somehow reflecting light even in this dimly lit room.  
His attacker hesitated. She was slightly taller than link and only a couple of years older. She seemed to recognise the weapon, for she didn't want to engage it.  
She had darker red hair than the other Gerudo Link had seen, and she wore the vest of a blacksmith. Her custom spear attested to this fact.  
She seemed to reach some conclusion in her head, because she shifted her stance, and tightened her grip on her weapon.  
Link closed the distance between them first, he needed to end this fight quickly before any help arrived. The Gerudo woman took a step back, and swung the bottom of her staff up. Link stepped to the side at the last moment, and blocked with his shield as she took another step back and swung the bladed end down again. The Hylian stepped forward quickly and let the blow glance off his shield.  
As her blade hit the ground, he spun around and struck out with the hilt of his sword. The Gerudo managed to recover in time, but she didn't have enough room to manoeuvre her spear.  
She managed to block his attack, but not enough.  
Link managed to throw his elbow out and catch her in the chin. Stars flashed before her eyes, as she crumpled to the ground.  
The last thing she heard was Link apologising as he ran out the other side of the room.  
Then everything went black.

* * *

Present time.

Link passed the room he had been attacked by the blacksmith in, on his way to the meeting room.  
He smiled remembering the very next time he had met Viera.  
She had demanded a rematch, in a more fair contest.  
The fight that had ensued was a lot more evenly matched, and Link had only just managed to win the fight, and her respect.  
Link put his mind to the present as he entered the grand room.  
Nabooru and Telma were still there, and they both looked up as he entered.

"I'm ready." He said simply.


	4. Chapter 3

_youtube .com/playlist?list=PL9F059FDA30976A8E&feature=edit_ok_

**Chapter 3**

Telma adjusted her headdress as she walked through the fortress, fiddling with it the whole way.  
The fancy metal ornament was the sign of her office, proof of her leadership of the tribe.  
It wasn't quite a crown, and the Gerudo preferred it that way. With their natural affinity for jewellery, the ornately crafted and jewelled item fit right in.  
It was worn as two pieces, the first piece was sat on the forehead, with a large gem in the middle, surrounded by smaller jewels. The second piece sat in the hair at the back of the head, and the wearers hair would thread through it, to add to the regal image. The first piece was attached to the second piece by several small lengths of gold chain.  
It was a beautiful piece of jewellery, but unfortunately for Telma it was just in the way.

She fidgeted with the sign of her leadership, trying to set it right as she went but to no avail.  
Leilen, her young hand maiden, was walking next to her as quickly as she could to keep up.  
"Mistress," the young Gerudo girl said, almost dropping a full silver tray as she spoke. "At least let me fix that properly for you mistress." She said noticing Telma's losing battle.  
Leilen had joined them when they stopped at Telma's quarters, and she had been trying to make Telma look respectable.  
Despite her wishes.  
Telma hadn't wanted to delay them any longer than necessary. She looked down at her young maiden, and sighed.  
She stopped, and looked at Link and Nabooru, who had been following her the whole way in silence.  
Link shrugged and Nabooru just nodded.  
"Very well, But make it quick," She said in defeat.  
"Of course mistress!" Leilen said running back the way they had come to find a chair. "Right away mistress!"  
She disappeared around a corner, her tray clanking loudly as she hurried away.

"She means well," Nabooru said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "And we have a bit of time before everyone finishes gathering anyway."  
"Yes, but this shouldn't wait." Telma said exasperatedly. "Link hasn't officially been here for a few years now, and his announcement is important."

"Why is this so important?" Link asked simply.  
Telma seemed taken aback. "Why?" she asked. "What do you mean why? You are the Hero of time Link, the others deserve to know of your return."  
"But I might not be here that long." He said. "I don't think that my announcement is all that necessary."  
Nabooru stood straight again as she spoke up. "Its not a matter of how long you are here Link, you are a like a dignitary here. You need to be announced."  
"And with times as they are everyone needs some good news," Telma said finishing for her. "And your return to the fortress after so long is the best news we've had to give them in a while."

"But I'm not a dignitary." He said shrugging.  
"That doesn't matter," Nabooru said. "You're their hero. No man has ever helped us as much as you have."  
"But I don't even know what I am going to do yet." He said looking downcast. "I'm no good with politics, I may not be able to help anyone."  
Telma frowned and took a step toward him. "Link…" She said as she started to reach out to put a hand on his shoulder. She hesitated and thought better of it. "Just the fact that you are here will be enough to give us Gerudo hope." She said. "We believe in you, and that's all we need."  
Link looked up slowly and was about to say something when Nabooru spoke up first. "Enough of this, you have plenty of friends here who deserve to know you're back, and you will have lots of catching up to do. Whatever you have to do after that can wait."  
Telma and Link smiled. "Nabooru is right," Telma said after a moment, "now isn't the time to worry about what is happening outside the fortress. You need to be announced to your friends and…"  
She was cut off mid sentence as Leilen returned around the corner with her chair.  
The young girl placed it down in front of Telma. "Mistress, if you please." She said bowing slightly. Telma took a seat, and her hand maiden set about fixing her hair and her headdress.  
"Your announcement isn't just about protocol." She said after a moment. "Its just a way of keeping the tribe together, and up to date."  
"I guess you're right." Link said as he watched Leilen fixing the finicky headdress. "I just didn't expect it to be such a big deal."

Nabooru laughed. "With you, everything is a big deal. Wether we mean it to be or not." She said ending the argument.

Link and Nabooru waited patiently while Leilen made Telma look more respectable. Link had never been one for large gatherings, and standing around was starting to grate on his nerves. He preferred to keep things simple, and keep groups of people small. He had never gotten used to announcements and gatherings, no matter how often they were forced upon him.  
Nabooru could sense that Link was nervous, and she chuckled to herself. She always could tell when he was uncomfortable, and since she had become a sage, she had delighted in making him squirm when ever she could.

"There, done." Leilen said suddenly. "You look proper again."  
"Thank you Leilen." Telma said as she stood. "Lets go." She said making her way down the corridor once more, Link and Nabooru close behind.  
They weaved their way around a few more corners, before stopping before a door that led onto a balcony. Voices could be heard murmuring from outside.  
"Wait here Link." Telma commanded before she strode outside.  
Nabooru smiled at him as she to strode out the doorway. "Don't go anywhere." She said cajolingly as soon as her back was to him.

Nabooru stopped closest to the balcony, Telma just behind her.  
The Sage raised her hands in the air, and all those gathered fell quiet.  
Nabooru studied her people for a moment. She new all their faces, all their names. Over the last two years, they had all come to her for some reason or another. Being a sage and the advisor to her people, she knew her people like no other. She knew all of their traditions and history.  
Something that was even more impressive since their last king had turned the Gerudo into his own personal army. It had taken years to reverse the damage done to their honour and tradition.  
She realised with a sigh that this would have been almost impossible without Link's help. He had spent a fair bit of time with all of the races of Hyrule trying to reverse the damage the evil king had inflicted, even if he wasn't required to do so. Nabooru set her mind to the present and returned to her task.  
"Sisters!" She said loudly, her voice carrying across the crowd. "Visitors and esteemed guests." She said acknowledging all the non Gerudo in the crowd. "We have called you here to discuss matters of an important nature!" She paused to let that sink in.  
"I announce, our speaker. Telma, who will be our voice for this gathering."  
Telma took a step forward and nodded to Nabooru as she passed.  
"They're all yours." Nabooru said. Telma studied the faces in the crowd for a moment before speaking. Everyone was standing quiet, almost nervously waiting to see what she would say.  
Except, Telma noticed, a couple of Gerudo standing at the back. Including Malon she noted, who were smiling, obviously aware of what was going on.  
"I have gathered you today, not to announce anything that may give us cause for concern, but to welcome the return of a hero." Telma paused for just a moment. "Our hero, has been away for the last few years, but he has returned to our lands, and we are honoured to be graced with his presence." She bowed and stepped aside for Link to step forward. "We the Gerudo, welcome you 'Hero of Time!" She said putting particular emphasis on his title, listening to her people cheer. Link stepped right up to the railing and gave a deep bow, before looking over the gathered Gerudo. There were quite a few that he still recognised, such as Malon, Viera and Neriss.  
There were a lot of new faces in the crowd, but he noticed that there were fewer Gerudo than last time he was at the fortress. He waved for a moment before taking a step back, allowing Telma to take to the centre of the balcony again.  
She held her arms up to quieten her people. "Now we do not know how long he will be staying with us, whether it be for a few days or a few weeks. But as long as he is here we will all give him the best hospitality the Gerudo can offer." The crowd cheered some more as Link and Telma retreated from the balcony.  
Nabooru stood up to the balcony and bowed to her people. "Enjoy this short meeting while you can, and tomorrow shall be a day of rest..."  
She leant on the railing and looked down one more time. "Dismissed."

Telma bowed once more to Link. "I must return to my duties before I retire for the day." She said with a rattle of her headdress as she straightened. "If you will excuse me." Link gave a quick bow, and Telma withdrew.  
"That wasn't so hard now was it, Hero." Nabooru said as she stopped beside Link.  
"No, it wasn't." Link said with a sigh. Nabooru clapped him on the shoulder. "Well you are free to wander around all you want now."  
"Thanks Nabooru." He said. "But I think I might just head to my room for now, I'm still rather exhausted." The Gerudo removed her hand slowly and seemed to hesitate before answering.  
"Of course." She said with a nod. "I won't keep you."  
She started to walk away, but stopped when she heard Link say her name.  
"Nabooru... I need to ask you..."  
The Elder woman shut her eyes hoping he wouldn't notice her hesitance.  
"What have you heard about the other sages?"  
Nabooru exhaled a long breath and turned to face the Hylian. "Link... I," she said looking him in his eyes. "I..." She paused, noticing how tired and faded his eyes were. She could see in his eyes what she had sensed from him the moment he had arrived.  
"I don't know." She said looking away. "I can't sense them. and I have not had a chance to speak with any of them."

"I see." Link said, and Nabooru winced inwardly. She prayed he didn't notice.  
"Do you know why you can't sense them?" He asked after a moment.  
"I'm not as strong as I used to be, I would have to be close to someone to sense them."  
Link nodded "That makes sense."  
"I can tell you all that we have discovered, Telma and I." She said. "But now is not the best time."  
Link bowed. "I understand Nabooru, You must be tired as well." He smiled. "Due to my untimely arrival and all."  
Nabooru just smiled. "Of course." She said thankful he hadn't noticed her behaviour.

She deciding she was lucky that he was not as mindful of such things as her. Not everyone can be the sage of spirit.  
"I will see you in the morning." Link said as he turned and walked away.

Nabooru let out a sigh to herself and leant against the wall. She had been so busy the last couple of years with her people that she had not had time to leave the fortress at all, let alone find out about the other sages.  
She hated to let Link down.  
It nagged her almost everyday, that she could not do the one thing he had asked her to do in his stead.

* * *

2 years ago, the Desert colossus.

Link was strolling through the upper floor corridors of the colossus. As he often did on late nights.  
He was patrolling, looking for any signs of desert creatures that might find a way into the temple. A few years ago a Lizalfo had found its way in and had attacked Link while he was trying to sleep.  
Luckily he was a light sleeper and he had managed to defend himself. He had been a bit more cautious after that. He had spent weeks after trying to find every possible entry into the colossus, and seal them up. He wasn't sure he had found them all, but luckily it hadn't happened again.

Link headed through the corridors, winding his way towards the centre of the colossus. After briefly checking all the rooms upstairs he planned to retire for the night. But as he headed towards his room, he had to pass through the Goddess chamber. The chamber was aptly named, for within the giant shadow filled room stood a colossal statue. It depicted an ornately dressed woman, sitting cross legged with her palms held upward out in front of her.  
The Hylian stopped at the railing of the balcony he was on to stare out at it.  
It was an eerily beautiful statue, and no matter how many times he saw it, it sent shivers down his spine.  
There were torches lighting it from below, and a raised plinth in front of the statue. It was decorated for some mythical practice that went unbeknownst to Link. And probably anybody he knew.  
Link didn't know which of the goddesses it represented, or if it was even of one of the three greater goddesses. He decided long ago that it was probably best left unknown.

Link sighed and was about to leave when he noticed a strange glow coming from the statue. It seemed to come from nowhere in particular, but it was definitely getting brighter. there was a sudden loud 'Crack' like thunder, and the room exploded into light. The sheer magnitude of the light and sound, was dazing and Link was thrown to the floor by the concussive force of it.  
Link had to cover his eyes for fear of being blinded as the light danced around the room. But just as soon as it had come, the light disappeared and the room was silent once again.  
Shaking away the disorientation, Link lifted himself up to look back over the railing. There was smoke rising off of everything, and there was a woman lying on the floor in the middle of the plinth.

Link vaulted the railing without hesitation, and dropped to the ground floor. He sprinted over and slid to a stop next to the woman.  
Link leant in closer, and looked her over quickly to see if she was injured.  
Judging by her hair colour and her outfit, she was a Gerudo.  
But oddly she was wearing white. Not many Gerudo wore white, and he knew all of them by name.  
And none of them could appear out of thin air... _'Except...'_

A blur of movement interrupted his thoughts, as the Gerudo woman jumped up and away from him with startling speed.  
She took a couple of steps back and pointed a curved sword at him.  
Link stood up slowly, and was about to reach for the sword at his hip, when he realised it was his scimitar that was being pointed threateningly at his throat. The woman had grabbed it off of him without him noticing, all in the space of two seconds.  
He held his hands above his head instead.  
The Gerudo woman, looked like she'd been to hell and back. Her clothes were dishevelled and tattered slightly, and her hair was a mess. It was plastered to her face in some places, and sticking out strangely in others. Her bright red hair partially obscured her face, and what little of it Link could see was smeared with what was once make up.  
She looked positively wild and feral looking.  
She yelled something at him in a language he didn't understand, but when she jabbed the sword in his direction, he understood well enough that he was being threatened.  
She yelled the same thing again, and when Link didn't answer she lunged at him with the sword.

Link yelled out and back-pedalled quickly, ducking mid step to avoid the sharp blade. The Gerudo woman gave chase swinging widely and savagely as she followed him.  
There was some skill to her technique, Link noticed as he sidestepped a downward cut. But she lacked refinement, and as she took another step to follow, she stumbled. She growled and said something aloud, that to Link sounded suspiciously like a curse.  
The woman cut at him again, but Link leapt out of the way. His attacker followed him quickly, leaping forward to strike him as he landed, but she didn't quite make the landing.  
It was almost as though she was trying to do moves she didn't quite know how to do. Or as if her body had forgotten what it was capable of, after a long period without practice.  
She regained her balance and swung in his direction again. Link stepped towards her and caught the hilt and her wrist in mid strike. He gritted his teeth as he braced himself, holding the sword suspended between them.  
The Gerudo woman cursed again and tried to force him back.  
But she was struggling, and Link was easily stronger than her.

"Who are you!" He yelled, as he forced her to step back.  
She didn't answer.  
Instead she jumped toward him, and thrust her knee upward.  
Link, not expecting the move, was struck in the chest.  
He stumbled back, then rolled to the side to avoid her clumsy follow up strike. He jumped up and sidestepped another attack, and suddenly found himself standing next to a weapon rack.  
Link often used this chamber for sparring and training, and so there was always a few weapons on hand.  
He grabbed another scimitar and went on the defensive.  
The Gerudo woman doubled her efforts to attack him, but Link easily parried or dodged her attacks now that he was armed.  
She was tiring fast, and Link still had plenty of energy to burn. He sidestepped another attack that was aimed for his head, and when the woman stumbled she turned mid step and swung at his mid section. He casually blocked the attack, and stepped forward with his shoulder. Her momentum caused her to collide with him mid step, and as she fell, he flicked his wrist and disarmed her.  
She fell to the ground in a heap, and before she could gather the strength to stand, Link was standing over her with the tip of his sword in front of her eyes.  
He was about to tell her not to move, when she looked up at him angrily, her face finally visible enough for him to recognise her.

"Nabooru?"  
Her eyebrows shot up momentarily at the use of her name, but within a fraction of a second they returned to her mask of hatred.  
"Nabooru, what are you doing here?" Link said taking a step back, giving her room to stand.  
He didn't sheathe his sword, preferring to keep it in hand.  
The Gerudo woman scrambled to her feet and kept a low stance, one that would allow her to strike at a moments notice. She stayed her hand though.

Nabooru glared at Link for a moment, then looked quickly around the large chamber. Not letting her eyes stray from the Hylian in front of her for too long.  
"Who are you!" she yelled after a moment. "What are you doing here? How did you get into the goddess chamber?"  
She faltered for a second. "How did I get here?" She said mostly to herself.  
"Answer me!" She yelled recovering from her pause.

"Slow down Nabooru, I should be asking you that." Link said. "I thought you..."  
"How do you know my name!" She yelled interrupting.  
Link was taken aback momentarily.  
This was worse than he thought.  
"What do you mean? We've known each other for years."  
"Don't lie to me Hylian!" She yelled. "I don't know you!"  
"Nabooru! its me, Link!" He yelled exasperatedly.  
"Never heard of you." She said.  
"How can you not remember!" Link yelled again. "You helped me save Hyrule!"  
"Ha, you expect me to believe you are some kind of great hero, don't make me laugh." She said standing straight and crossing her arms.  
_'Like she always does,' _Link thought. He would have laughed at the irony were the situation not so serious. "Of course you should believe me. I am THE hero of time." Link said throwing his arms in the air.  
Nabooru glanced at him sideways, but didn't say anything.  
"And you are the Sage of Spirit!" He said gesturing to her.  
Nabooru raised an eyebrow and tilted her head ever so slightly.  
_'That at least she seems to recognise._' He thought.

"Well then _Hero_," She said putting unnecessary emphasis on the word.  
Just like she used to when they first met, Link thought.  
"If what you say is true, how did you get here?"  
Link sighed and sheathed his sword. "I, have been here for ages." He said. "I should be the one asking you that, because the last I heard, you were supposed to be in the sacred realm."  
"What do you mean?" She quipped. "No Hylian has set foot here for hundreds of years... except for..." She trailed off suddenly, and Link jumped on it.  
"For who!" He demanded.  
"Just some kid," She said. "The one with the fairy."  
Link nearly fell over. "What!" He yelled suddenly. "Nabooru! That was me! years ago maybe, but that was me!"  
"What are you talking about!" She demanded in a matter that Link was used to hearing.  
"That was the first time we met, you were looking for the silver gauntlets. And I was looking for the sage!" Link said excitedly, finally getting somewhere.

Nabooru furrowed her brow. "How did you know that?"  
Link slapped his palm to his forehead. "I just told you, that was me! years ago."  
"what are you talking about fool, that wasn't that long ago."

Link was confused.  
No wonder she didn't remember him. "Nabooru, that was over fifteen years ago!" Link said.  
The Gerudo was silent for a moment.  
She fixed Link with accusatory glare.  
She wasn't sure why but something was telling her that he was being sincere. Almost like she could sense it. She couldn't feel it before through her anger, but now that she was a bit calmer it was practically all she could feel.  
His sincerity was almost frightening to her.

"Prove it." She said after a moment, deciding to give the Hylian a chance.  
Link began rummaging in his pocket for something. "I would have been wearing all green back then, and Navi would have been with me." He said.  
Nabooru merely watched silently. Nodding slowly, trying to remember.  
"But how many blonde haired blue eyed Hylians do you know?" He said as he pulled something out of a pouch at his waist.  
He held up the ocarina of time for her to see.  
"Recognise this?" He said.  
She said nothing, not saying whether she did or didn't.

"Tell me if you remember anything." He said as he held the instrument to his lips.  
He began to play a song that he was sure she would recognise.  
The Requiem of Spirit.  
Nabooru watched wide eyed, the song striking her immediately.  
She knew it, and she didn't know why.  
A glare caught her eye, and she spotted a glow on Links hand.  
All of a sudden, she was struck with a memory of this exact scene. She had been here before.  
The same song echoed in her head, and she could see Link in his green garb inside her minds eye.  
It was her, it was her song. She could hear a musical accompaniment in her head, even though there was no one else in the chamber.  
There was such magic and power in the song.  
By the time Link had finished playing, Nabooru was on the verge of tears. And the moment the music stopped, she dropped to her knees in a heap.  
She hid her face in her hands, and she started crying.  
Link, startled, ran forward to see if she was okay.  
He had never seen her this distraught. She was always calm and collected, never one to betray any emotions.  
It surprised him to see her this way.  
"Nabooru," he said putting his arm on her shoulder. To his surprise she didn't shake it off. "Are you okay?" He asked tentatively.  
She looked up at him, tears running down her face.  
"Oh Link!" she cried, her eyes already red. "I don't remember anything!"

* * *

Over the next couple of days Link helped Nabooru regain her memories.  
Telling her various stories of their adventures together, and things that had been happening over the last few years.  
It was a slow process because her memories, they discovered, were fragmented. But over time, slowly, her memories returned.  
And with them her powers as a sage.

Link and Nabooru were in a chamber that Link had emptied out a long time ago, for use as a meditation room.  
Nabooru was sitting in the centre of the room, cross legged in the lotus position.  
Link was leaning against the outer wall, ocarina in hand. He was playing random music, while Nabooru meditated.

Emptying her thoughts and letting her mind wander. Nabooru thought back to when she was younger, times she had spent here at the colossus. Anything she could think of.  
It was pleasant, just to let her mind linger on old memories, but it was defeating her reason for being here in the first place.  
She needed to recover all her memories, not just her favourite ones.  
With a sigh, she gave up on reminiscing, she decided it would be a good time to practice her abilities.

Emptying her mind, she tried to read her surroundings. Being in the desert however, meant there wasn't much to find.  
Before long, she gave up.  
Instead, by focusing, and by expanding her power, she tried to read Link. One of her abilities as the sage of spirit was Telepathy. She could read peoples emotions, and if she concentrated hard enough she could sometimes read their thoughts. Right now she could feel a slight sense of melancholy, or maybe it was nostalgia... Nabooru wasn't quite sure. She tried to read what he was thinking, but Links thoughts were empty, save for the music. All she could get was the melody echoing in his head and hers, plus what she could hear.  
The Gerudo woman smiled, the sound quite pleasant. She listened for a while, realising that every time he had been there when she meditated, he had played the Ocarina. Probably she mused, to disguise his thoughts. Not to help her clear her mind like he had suggested.  
Nabooru made a mental note to try and read him properly later. But for now she cleared her head once again.  
She was about to stop her meditation when she had a strange idea.  
Could she read herself? Without thinking about the complications that may cause, she turned her mind in on itself.

Link was startled, as Nabooru yelled out suddenly. He put the ocarina back in his pouch and rushed over to her.  
"Nabooru! are you okay, what happened?"  
"Link!" she shouted looking as if coming out of a long coma. "Link! I remember everything!"  
"What! that's great!" He said excitedly. "But how? why now?"  
"I... cant explain, ...really, but I think my powers have been fully awakened."

She stood up and raced out of the room. Link quickly ran to follow. "Wait! where are you going?" Link asked once he caught up to her.  
She rounded a corner and slowed down to a fast walk. "I just remembered that there is something I came here to do."  
They rounded another corner then began to head down some stairs.  
"You mean why you came back from the sacred realm?" He asked.  
She nodded as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Yes but there is a problem." She said, rounding a corner and heading down a dark corridor.  
"What problem, what do..." Link asked, but he was interrupted by Nabooru holding her hand up and stopping.

They had stopped before a large door. This was already a problem for Link, for he hadn't seen it before. He spun around and realised they were in a part of the colossus he had never been to before, and he thought he had seen every part of this place.  
Worse was the fact that they had, he realised, come down a flight of steps. From what he thought was the bottom floor. "Nabooru? where are we?" he asked after a moment.  
"I don't know." She said solemnly.  
"You don't... you don't know?" He said looking at her worriedly. "But I thought you said your memories were back?"  
Nabooru frowned. "They are, but I don't remember this."  
"What do you mean?" Link asked, looking at the door again. It was huge, almost the same size as the entrance to the colossus itself. It was a large slab of stone, with odd carvings all over its surface.  
"All I remember is that I was supposed to come here for some reason, but anything else is missing."  
"What do you mean missing?" Link asked looking up from a triforce symbol he had spotted on the floor.  
"Everything seems to be ok, except everything right before I left the sacred realm is gone." She said.  
"Gone?" Link asked.  
"Yes," she said. "Like there are a few days missing. Its almost like my memories have been removed."  
Link was genuinely worried now. "That can't be good."  
"No, it can't." She said. "It worries me, that it seems like one minute I was in the sacred realm thinking about this door. Then the next I am waking up in the colossus."  
Link thought about it for a moment. "Do you know how you got here?"  
Nabooru frowned. "No, I only assumed I returned the normal way. But the way you described it, does not fit."  
"That does not usually cause for such a dramatic entrance." Link added.  
Nabooru ran her hand across the surface of the door. "I believe everything will become clear to us in time." She said not taking her eyes away from the carvings. "But we cannot enter here at this moment, that much I know."

"So what do we do?" Link asked after a moment.  
"Now?" Nabooru asked turning to him. "Nothing. This is a puzzle we cannot solve without all the pieces."  
Link frowned. "Then we wait." He said.  
"Yes, I will meditate on the matter. but first I must return to my people." She said.  
"You are leaving already?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow as he did.  
"They have been without me for sometime, and I wish to see for myself how they are faring." She said. "And knowing Telma, she is probably going to need my help."  
"I understand." Link said. "I just wish you could have stayed longer, Its not very often I get visitors here." He smiled, with that warm smile that Nabooru always remembered him for. "But hey, if you are sick of me already I'll understand." He said trying to pretend he was upset.  
Nabooru smirked playfully. "Of course hero, it is so like you to drive people away with your niceness." She said playfully. "You Hylian men and your weaknesses."  
They both laughed for a moment, and once the moment had subsided Nabooru turned to Link seriously. "Will you be returning to the rest of Hyrule any time soon?" She asked.  
Link considered the question. "Not yet," He said. "I still have a couple of things to take care of here."  
"Of course." Nabooru said, then she bowed. "Now if you will excuse me, I must get ready to leave." She turned and started heading back the way she had come.

Link looked once more at the door, then called after her. "Nabooru! wait. I have to ask you a favour." He said as he jogged up to her.  
"Of course." She said. "Anything."  
"Could you check up on the other sages for me?" He asked. "I would like to know if they are all ok."  
She nodded once. "Of course."

* * *

Present time.

Nabooru entered her quarters and shut the door behind her.  
_'Two years,_' she thought as she strode over and sat on her bed. _'That was two years ago. all that time, and I still haven't been able to do the one thing he asked.'_ She lay back on the bed and rested her arm on her forehead. _'That, and I still haven't learnt anything about that door.'_ She thought bitterly.  
She thought about it for a moment, before coming to a conclusion. _'I've been too busy here, to find out anything.'_ She thought as she sat back up.

_'__Starting tomorrow, I'm going to change that.'_


	5. Chapter 4

_Not sure if i should keep to short chapters this length, or make them longer..._

_admittedly this is my shortest chapter so far, but I didn't know what else to add in._

___youtube playlist?list=PL9F059FDA30976A8E&feature=edit_o_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Link awoke early the next morning, the sun directly in his eyes, exactly as he had planned.  
He had chosen a room where the sun would filter in through the window, and then moved his bed to the exact spot he figured he would be woken up earliest.

After climbing out of bed and stretching briefly, he climbed into his clothes and made his way out into the corridor.  
He had chosen to get up at this time so he could start the day with as much privacy as he could get. Judging by the lack of people moving through the corridors, he had made a good choice.  
He yawned, and stretched his shoulders. The fortress was eerily quiet, but Link was used to solitude. He also knew his way around what most people thought was a confusing maze.  
He made his way quickly through the fortress, and headed outside making his way back to the stables.  
As he made his way outside, he wasn't surprised to see the stable gates wide open. Without slowing he headed straight in.

The Stable was a large indoor barn, divided into sections. The main section was open with various equipment stored around. There was an opening that led to the actual stalls where the horses were, in the back.  
Neriss was was humming and making her way around the stables, just cleaning and doing general duties about the place. She stopped and smiled when she spotted Link  
"You're up early." Link said.  
"Well I knew this would be the first place you'd visit, so I thought I'd better be here to make sure you don't break anything." She said with a grin.  
Link laughed, "come on Neriss, that only happened once."  
"Twice by my count," came a voice from behind him.  
Link turned to see Viera entering the stables behind him. "Although the second time was partially my fault." She said, winking as she passed Link.  
"You're up early Viera." Link said.  
Viera yawned before answering. "No thanks to Neriss here. She woke me up, just so we could see you before everyone else." She smiled. "Personally, I just think she wanted to keep us both in her sights."  
Neriss laughed. "You two in my stables. Alone. Is never a good thing."  
They all laughed. "By the way Viera, you owe me 5 rupees." Neriss said. "Because I called it."  
Viera chuckled. "That you did." She said as she fished a blue gem out of her pocket and threw it to the other Gerudo.  
Link laughed this time, "you two never change." He said.  
They all laughed again.  
"That's true." Neriss said, still smiling. "But catching up will have to wait. Because I have work to do, and I guess you're not here to see us anyway. are you?"  
Link smiled and scratched the back of his head. "That obvious?" he asked.  
Both Gerudo girls nodded, smiling. "We both know you're here to see the other woman in your life." Viera said.  
"Yeah," Neriss added. "Your second wife."  
"She is in her usual spot, and I didn't saddle her. Because I know you like to do that yourself."  
"Thanks Neriss." Link said as he began to head towards the other end of the stables.  
"Just remember to make time for the rest of us Link." Viera called to him.  
"I will." He said waving over his shoulder.

"That man worries me sometimes." Viera said jokingly once he was out of earshot.  
"I know what you mean." Neriss said. "Anyway, since you have woken me up so early, I have my own work to do." Viera said as she made her way out of the stables. "Call me if you need me." She said as she headed towards her workshop.

Link made his way up to the last stall in the stables. A large brown mare stood with her head over the rail, keenly watching him make his way over.  
"Hello girl." He said as he put his head against hers and stroked her neck. "Long time no see."

She was his horse, a beautiful Clydesdale. A work horse, but still the fastest thing he had ever ridden. She nudged his shoulder with her nose and made a huffing noise.  
He laughed. "Sorry Epona, I meant to come last night but it was busy around here."  
She looked at him then shook her head.  
"I guess it has been too long since I last saw you." He said, guessing the motion.  
Epona took a step back and turned away from him.  
"I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?" He asked patting her side.  
Epona reached up and pulled down a rug with her teeth, and dropped it in his arms.

Link smiled. "Does this mean you want to go for a ride?"  
She dipped her head forward in a nod.  
"Well then, I guess we'd better get you saddled up." He said, opening the stable.  
She licked him as she passed, walking away without him to where her saddle was kept.  
Link just laughed as he jogged to catch up.

* * *

Malon woke up slowly, she yawned as she sat up, stretching as she did so.  
She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes.  
She turned and looked out of the window, she realised it was still early.

Although not being up at the crack of dawn, this was still what she would consider sleeping in. She had grown up for so long on a ranch that sleeping in was still new to her.  
Brushing her long flame red hair out of her eyes as she stood up, she made her way over to her dresser in the corner. She picked up her brush and started fixing her hair as she looked around the room.  
Link hadn't come to see her at all last night.

She sighed, having expected as much.  
The last time she had seen him felt like forever ago. But she knew why he would have chosen another room.  
_'He probably wanted to be up early to go see Epona.'_ She thought. _'But he should have known that I don't mind getting up early.'_  
She set the brush back on the table. _'I'll flame him for it later.'_ She thought.  
Then she smiled. _'But, that can wait for a while. There's something I have to do first.'_

Malon got dressed quickly and made her way out into the fortress, humming as she went.

* * *

Link had been riding for most of the morning when he noticed there was a crowd gathering.  
He had decided to ride in the horseback archery range, because that's where there was the most space. A lot of the Gerudo had since arrived and were watching him from the gate, talking amongst themselves.  
Link raced from one end of the circuit to the other as fast as he could, trying to see how fast Epona could go. He reached the other end quickly, and Epona didn't even seem tired. Even after spending most of the morning riding around. They turned around and sprinted towards the fences in the middle of the circuit, and picking up speed at the last second. they leapt over them, one at a time, before turning back and doing it again. Before long they reached the other end of the circuit, and jumped over the tallest fence they could find. Link let go of the reigns and held his arms out to the sides, relishing the feeling of being airborne. It didn't last however, and they landed again and slowed to a stop.  
The Gerudo cheered. Link leant forward and patted Epona on the neck. "What do you say girl, time to call it a day?" He asked.  
Epona shook her head, then jumped ahead. Link had to quickly grab the reigns to stop himself from falling off, as she ran over towards the crowd gathered at the entrance.  
"Woa- hoh, I'll take that as a no." Link said laughing.

Epona skidded to a stop, sliding about three metres and kicking up a lot of dust as she did. Link looked up. They had stopped next to Viera, Neriss and Malon. All three of whom were now brushing dirt off of their clothes. Link laughed as he patted Epona again.  
"Sorry about that, Epona got a little carried away."  
Epona shook her head and snorted at Link.  
"Hey!" he said, "You were the one in a hurry to get over here, don't blame me!"  
They all laughed as Epona and Link argued between themselves.

"We thought you might need this." Viera said as she handed Link his bow, and a quiver full of arrows. Link had left his bow with his gear, inside the fortress.  
"Did you bring this?" He asked Malon, suspecting her hand in it.  
She smiled, with that infectious smile he had come to love her for. "I knew you'd be out here this morning and figured you'd want it."  
Link found himself grinning, just watching her. "I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess I could give it a shot."  
"Besides," Malon continued. "It's been so long seen I've seen you shoot."  
"Yeah!" Chimed in Viera, "We want to see if you've gotten any better."  
Neriss just nodded in agreement. "We'll let you ride this one for free." She added.  
Link leant forward. "Is this what you brought me over here for?" He asked Epona.  
She dipped her head and whinnied.  
"Alright," Link laughed as he slung the quiver over his shoulder. "It seems I have no say in the matter." He said as he patted Epona. "Give us a couple of minutes to warm up." He added as he turned Epona and started making his way to the far end of the circuit.

* * *

The inside of the fortress was practically empty, almost everybody had made their way over to the archery range.  
But that didn't stop Nabooru from walking through the hallways of her home.  
She'd seen Link ride before, and therefore had no reason to change her plans for today.  
Nabooru was on a mission, and heading up a flight of stairs she made her way deeper into the fortress. She rounded another corner when she heard footsteps coming from up the hall. Nabooru stopped suddenly when a young girl came sprinting around the corner and nearly knocked her over.  
The young girl bumped into Nabooru at high speed, and stumbled a bit before falling to her knees.  
"Sorry Nabooru!" She said as she picked herself up. "I didn't see you there."  
Nabooru laughed. "I'm not surprised." She said. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
"Someone said my mother was looking for me." The young girl said, dusting herself off. "So I was looking for her."  
Nabooru smiled. "Try the stables." She said as the young girl started heading off.  
"Thanks!" She yelled back as she disappeared around the corner.

_'That girl worries me.'_ Nabooru thought as she made her way in the opposite direction.  
She walked on in thought until she came to the entrance of a grand Library.  
Now she had work to do.

* * *

After bumping into Nabooru, the young Gerudo girl made her way outside of the fortress without further incident.  
She thought it weird that there weren't many people around at this time of morning.  
Making her way quickly over to the stables, she was surprised to see a large crowd gathered at the entrance to the archery circuit.  
_'What's going on?' S_he thought as she made her way over.  
She stopped at the back of the crowd, and paused when she heard everyone cheer.  
The young girl put her hands on her hips, and blew her fringe out of her eyes in frustration.  
"Excuse me!" She yelled, but she was drowned out by the noise. She growled in frustration and decided to push her way through.  
She had barely gone past two people when there was another cheer.  
_'There must be more people here than yesterday.'_ She thought as she squeezed past another couple of Gerudo. _'What could be so important that there are more people here today.'_ She paused for a moment when she saw a flash of brown and white, as something whipped past a gap in front of her.

_'That looked like... no it couldn't be.' S_he thought as she forced her way to the front of the crowd.  
"It is!" She practically yelled to herself. Someone was riding around the archery circuit on Epona.  
The young girl was immediately confused. She had always been told that Epona wouldn't let just anyone ride her. Epona was practically untameable by anyone other than a select few, and as far as she was concerned she knew them all.  
And none of them were strangers... or male.  
And none of them were Hylian with blonde hair.

She watched him for a minute, and couldn't help but admire the way he rode. It was perfect, and this stranger seemed to embody everything about riding she had been taught. It had also been a long time since the young Gerudo girl had seen Epona run, and for a Clydesdale her speed was uncanny. And her presence and posture were beautiful to behold.  
She couldn't help but smile as she watched the pair jump over an especially high fence.  
"Who is that?" She asked the nearest older Gerudo, as Epona and her rider headed over towards the other side of the crowd.  
After a moment the elder woman looked down. "Didn't you go to the gathering last night?" She asked. The young girl just shook her head. "That man there, is the hero of time."  
The young girl looked up and watched as he rode back towards the circuit. She had heard a lot of stories of the Hero of time from her mother, but she had never seen him. She looked him over again, and decided he didn't look much like a hero. In her head she had always pictured him as a tall muscled man with red hair, not some average Hylian.  
_'And he isn't wearing green.' S_he thought remembering the stories.

She stopped thinking about it when she realised he had a bow in his hand. The young Gerudo watched as the Hero and Epona rode around the circuit, taking a couple of shots at some of the targets. He had good form she decided as he rode back to the start of the circuit, but he didn't look like he was trying very hard. She watched as Neriss headed over to talk to the Hero._ 'This ought to be good.' _She thought.  
"I've heard that he is very good at horseback archery." Said the older Gerudo from next to her.  
The young girl just folded her arms in protest.

"Hmph. We'll see about that.'

* * *

"That was a quick warm up." Neriss had just finished saying to Link.  
"I only needed to make some adjustments to the way I was riding, not my aim." He said.  
Epona whinnied softly.  
"Only because you are faster than I remembered girl." He said as he leant forward and patted her neck.  
Neriss laughed, "Well then, If you are ready Link, we can begin."

Link nodded. "I'm ready."  
Neriss took a step back and waved to Viera and Malon, who were to be keeping score and time respectively. "You may start any time Link."

Link took a moment to control his breathing, and focus his mind. Epona even steadied herself and seemed to calm herself, as Link rolled his shoulders and notched his bow.  
The whole circuit was quiet.  
"Hyah!" He yelled, and Epona reared onto her hind legs then took off at full speed. Within two seconds, he had sighted his arrow and fired at the first target. Before it even hit the target, he was already drawing and sighting his next arrow. He adjusted ahead for speed, angle and even wind direction. He paused his breathing and let the arrow go.  
As a reflex, he had already drawn his next arrow the moment the first one had left his hand.  
Because of his stronger bow, it flew faster than normal, and he had time to see it hit just as he was sighting his next arrow.  
It was dead centre. He allowed himself to smile for a moment, before he returned to his shooting.

Epona raced around the track, and Link kept firing. Drawing his arrows with incredible speed. He took aim at the easiest targets first, and on the next lap, he fired at the slightly harder targets. After another lap he was shooting at the hardest targets. The ones highest at the back. And by the time he had finished the course, he had hit every target on the course at least once.

He let Epona guide them across the finish, and he rode to a stop in front of the crowd. Everyone gathered was cheering, and the noise was almost deafening.  
Link grinned awkwardly, and half waved to the crowd.  
He jumped off of Epona and stopped to pat her on the neck and thank her.  
Malon, Neriss and Viera walked over to him. They were all smiling, and Neriss was calculating his score.

"That was incredible!" Viera said when they had stopped before him.  
"As always." Malon added.  
"So what's my score?" Link asked.  
Neriss held her hand up as she finished her calculations. "Three thousand five hundred and seventy!" She yelled so that everyone could hear. "You beat your own score, a new course record!" The crowd erupted into cheers.  
"I knew you could do it." Malon said, grinning. "Of course you had Epona's help."  
Link smiled. "I couldn't have done it without her." He said.  
"That was amazing!" Neriss said, "I've never seen so many bulls eyes in one run!" She said excitedly.  
"How did you..." Neriss started asking, but she was suddenly cut of by someone yelling. A young Gerudo girl with a blonde fringe pushed her way out of the crowd, and stormed over to Link. She was ranting something about fairness the whole way.  
She stopped in front of Link. "Who do you think you are!" She said pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Who said you could ride Epona! Who said you could come here!" She continued. "And who said you could beat my score!"  
"Wait, what?" Link said raising an eyebrow.  
"Young one," Viera said laughing. "The high score was already his."  
The young girl ignored the use of her nickname, and turned to Malon. "Well who said he could..." She stopped when she realised Malon was grinning, almost on the verge of laughing.  
"Epona is his horse dear." Malon said gesturing to Link.  
Epona had stopped behind him, and she nudged him in the shoulder at the mention of her name.  
The young girl paused and looked between Link and Malon.  
Link had a thoughtful expression on his face.  
"But... he," the girl began.  
Malon leant forward and put her hand on the young girls shoulder. "Maybe I should introduce you." She said.  
Malon gestured to the girl in front of her first, and the second she mentioned her name, Links blood ran cold. He shifted from one foot to the other, and all colour drained from his face.

"Marin," She said. "This is Link. The Hero of time... and your father."


End file.
